A Simple Game
by Azzi.Turner
Summary: The Doctor challenges Donna and Jack to a dare game right before Christmas. Set after JE. A simple game can suddenly become rather complex. Rated T because Jack's in it, and I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Donna and the Doctor were preparing for Christmas. So was just about everyone in Chiswick. The Doctor took Donna home on Christmas Eve to see her Mum and Wilfred.

"Chiswick!" he announced spinning around in a circle.

Donna smiled at him, "Great. Anything we ought to do for you before we go and have an Earthy Christmas, you know, like some ancient Time Lord tradition?"

The Doctor shook his head, then paused, "Although…"

"Go on Doctor, what is it?"

"Adaregame," the Doctor muttered

"Beg yours?"

"A dare game!" the Doctor shouted.

"A dare game?" Captain Jack chose that moment to walk into the console room.

"A dare game?" Donna looked interested.

"Yeah," the Doctor nodded enthusiastically. "Everyone gets one dare and by midnight on Christmas they have to have completed it or they have to do something horrible."

"Ok!" Jack agreed very quickly, shooting an evil looking glare at the Doctor.

"You're on," Donna smiled sweetly at the captain.

"Neat," the Doctor smiled broadly at everyone, unaware of what he had just started.

"Ok," Jack said. "How do we play?"

"Just dare each other, anyone got a dare yet?"

Donna bit her lip and Jack began laughing so hard he couldn't speak.

"Oh," the Doctor grinned. "Alright then, if you can't think of anything, I guess I'll go first. Donna?"

Donna looked up at the Doctor with wide eyes and tilted her head, "Yeah?"

"I dare you…" he grinned manically. "I dare you to sing as many Christmas songs as you can, but" he held up a finger. "They all have to have something to do with what we've done the times you've been in the TARDIS."

Donna grinned, "Should I start now?"

"No, you've got to wait until everyone else has their dares too," the Doctor told her in a moaning voice.

Donna poked her tongue out at him, "Don't use that tone of voice with me mister."

"You sound like your mother," Jack told her.

"Thanks," Donna replied sarcastically.

"Please don't turn into your mum Donna," the Doctor said. "Just one of her is enough."

"Fine, anyway, I have a dare for you Jack…"

**Authors note: **Thanks for reading all the way to the end. I know Christmas is still a while away, but it's already haunting the shops, which is where I came up with the idea for this story. There is another story for why Jack is there, but it is lost on my computer, I'll post it as soon as I find it.

**Penny for the story: **Please Review, and while you're at it could you help me think of a dare for Jack and the Doctor.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately all I have is my overly watched DVDs and an ood action figure. And lots of books and… I could go on, but you'd get bored.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay," Jack grinned broadly at Donna.

"I dare you to _not _flirt with anyone for the whole time until your dare ends," Donna folded her arms smugly.

"I but..ah..bu- _Donna_!" Jack moaned.

Donna smiled.

"Aww, Donna your dare is so much cooler than that," the Doctor cried.

"Not to worry, Spaceman," Donna laughed. "Mr. Hotpants here hasn't given you your dare yet and I reckon it's going to be pretty good."

"Oh yeah," Jack leaned towards the Doctor. "But I don't want Miss Noble here to know what it is."

"Ooh!" the Doctor jumped up and down excitedly. "A secret dare!"

Jack whispered in his ear. The Doctor giggled.

"What's with the girly giggle Timeboy? Good dare?" Donna asked curiously.

The Doctor nodded, too excited for words.

"Ok, well, lets go see my Mum then."

Donna left the TARDIS and rang her doorbell. She frowned to herself and withdrew her keys from the pocket of her dress.

"Duh," she rammed the keys into the keyhole.

Jack laughed behind her, "Been away from home too long honey?

Donna blew a raspberry at him. She opened the door and walked inside.

"Who's that?" came the shrill voice of Sylvia Noble.

Donna sighed, "It's me Mum! Merry Christmas."

Sylvia and Wilfred came into the front hall. Donna gave her Grandfather a hug. Sylvia was glaring at the Captain.

"Hello," she said stiffly.

"Hello, I'm Captain Jack Harkness and who are-, Umm you must be Donna's mum."

_Oops_ thought Jack. _Hardly ten minutes in and I almost lost the dare already._

"Yes, I'm Sylvia Noble, Donna's mum," Sylvia nodded at Donna. "How do you know my daughter?"

"Mutual friend," Jack nodded towards the Doctor.

"I see."

They all got settled into the Noble household. The Doctor in the guest room, Jack on the sofa and Donna of course, in her room. Donna was getting changed when she realised she had left her Christmas presents for her family _and _her TARDIS key in the TARDIS. She walked out into the hall and to the guest bedroom. She knocked on the door. The Doctor opened it. He was wearing only his briefs, his shirt and his socks. Donna giggled.

She decided now was a good time to start her dare as any;  
"Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
jingle all the way,  
Christmas in the Tardis,  
what more can I say, HEY  
Dashing through the Universe,  
In a blue wooden box  
Twirling through the stars,  
Doctor's in his socks.  
Companions by his side  
As they hurl through Time and Space  
Time Lord and his friends  
Trying to get to the right place OH  
Jingle bells ,Jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Christmas in the Tardis  
What more can I say HEY  
Jingle bells, Jingle bells,  
Christmas really rocks  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In that blue wooden box"

The Doctor laughed, "Did you make that up just then?"

Donna pretended to brush lint off her jeans (she'd changed out of the dress) "i have a talent."

"Mmm, sure."

Jack came up the stairs just then and hugged Donna from behind. She squealed loudly. Sylvia came rushing up the stairs to see what had happened.

Sylvia sighed, "Donna, Jack, not under my roof thanks."

Donna blushed.

**Authors note: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also, if you can guess what Jack whispered to the Doctor I'll give you a virtual cupcake

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it *sigh*


	3. Chapter 3

For the rest of the day Donna, the Doctor and Captian Jack just sat around and hoped something exciting would happen. Donna had briefly sung a song;

"Got bored one lonely Christmas day,  
Strum the guitar  
Wrote this song, along my way  
Strum the guitar  
Deck the halls with bits of garlic,  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
Vampire's coming, so is Dalek  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
'Tis the season to be running  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
Sontaran and Slitheen are coming  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
Got to get this blue box going  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
The people here want it snowing  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
Every Christmas something new  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
In my box that's shaded blue  
Fa la la la la la la la la.

Still nothing happened, except if you count the Doctor covering his ears and shouting 'La la la la, I can't hear you' while Donna was singing, and all three getting into a rather fierce pillow fight. Then finally something happened. There was a loud bang from outside. The Doctor was the first one out of the door, quickly followed by Jack and Donna. Wilf and Sylvia came out too. The house across the road was on fire. Some how it was already engulfed in flames.

"I think something caught fire over there!" shouted the Doctor to Donna and Jack.

"Really?" called back Donna. "I hadn't noticed!"

Wilf dashed back into the house shouting, "I'll call the fire brigade!"

The Doctor took off across the street towards the fire. JAck followed quickly afterwards, but Donna sighed and walked reluctantly over.

"This always happens with you Doctor, we can't go anywhere without having to stop a fire, or a big alien, or you spilling something, can we?" Donna yelled at him.

"Nope," he replied before disappearing into the flames.

Donna reached the fire and was halfway through climbing through the window before Sylvia finally snapped out of her silence and yelled at her daughter.

"You're not going in there are you Donna?!"

Donna turned back to face her mother, "No, of course not!" and she went inside the burning building.

Jack was going up the stairs when he heard a cough. He opened the door closest to him and saw and elderly looking woman in a kitchen.

"Hello?" he called out.

The only response was another cough from the woman. Jack grabbed her over his shoulder and carried her out of the house. He dropped her at Sylvia's feet back across the road. Sylvia dropped next to the old woman to check if she was okay. Jack ran back into the fire. He was going up the stairs again when he heard another cough. He knew this cough, rolling his eye he entered the kitchen again. In the middle of the room stood Donna Noble, doubled over trying to breathe.

Jack walked up to her, "Are you alright Donna?" he asked.

"Just peachy," she replied. "I'm only choking to death."

Jack shrugged, "You can go if you want."

Donna shook her head, "No way, I'm not leaving my best friend and my boyfriend to burn to a crisp without me."

Jack grinned at her, "Your boyfriend?"

Donna's eyes grew large, "I mean, my best friend and a dumbo immortal American."

Jack's grin only grew larger, "You said 'boyfriend'"

"Is this really the time, or the place, Jack?"

"Of course it is," he swept her up into his arms and planted a big kiss on her lips.

Donna gasped as soon as he put her down, "Yeah, thanks Jack, I'm having enough trouble breathing as it is."

Jack laughed and picked her up bridal style and headed up the stairs where the Doctor was. He raised an eyebrow when he saw them but turned back to what he was looking at.

"What's the news?" Jack asked.

"There's temporal feedback coming from this spot here," the Doctor pointed the sonic screwdriver at a spot of the wall. "I think whatever started this fire was there."

"Mm hmm," Donna nodded, humoring him. "Sure sure, which is exactly the reason, the oven is completely black."

The Doctor's face dropped, "Oh, it could always be thet the oven exploded I guess."

Jack laughed, "Come on, lets get out of here before the fire engines get here."

THey left the house just as the fire brigade got there. They went into the living room.

It was silent for a while, then;

"I think," began Donna. "I'm going to go and have a bath."

"Me too," said Jack quickly.

"OK," said Donna. "But you can wait until I'm done."

"Oh, yeah Ok," Jack pulled a pouty face. "I guess that's cool too."

AUTHORS NOTE: I have to be honest, I haven't thought of the Doctor's dare, so I really need some help thinking of it. This chapter was just a filler-upper so you wouldn't get bored waiting for another chapter. I hate waiting so I figure you do too

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who, or a spa, or a tesco.


	4. Chapter 4

After Donna's bath Jack went to have his and Donna and the Doctor sat by the fireplace, sort of. It was really just the Noble's television set with one of those DVDs with fire's in fireplaces in it.

Donna looked at the Doctor and said, "It's not really the same is it?"

"What's not really the same?" the Doctor asked.

"The fireplace, umm, television."

"Ah, no your right, a real one would be nice, why don't we light your fireplace?"

"Mum's a bit freaked out with the whole fire over the road thing."

"Ah, I can see how that might freak her out a bit."

"Yeah," Donna paused. "So, go on then, what's your dare."

"Jack doesn't want you to know."

"But he's not here, is he?"

"Yes, I suppose not, or do I suppose so?"

"Does it matter? No, good, let's move on."

The Doctor sighed, "Fine, My dare is-"

"Oh no you don't Doctor!" shouted Jack loudly from the door behind them.

The Doctor face Jack, then yelled, "Shield you eyes!"

Donna, curious as to why her eyes needed shielding, turned around to look at him, did a boggle-eyed double take and turned her head away.

"Oh, for God's sake Jack," she scolded. "Put a towel on at least."

Jack laughed, "Are you complaining?"

Donna blushed, "No, but my mum will if she sees-"

"Sees what?" asked Sylvia coming into the room.

"Nothing," Jack said.

"That doesn't sound to good," Sylvia said, looking at him. "What are you hidin-"

"Nothing," Jack repeated as Sylvia fled the room. "Nothing at all."

Donna laughed, "I should be angry, but..."

The Doctor joined in her laughter, "Yeah, I like watching your Mum go squeamish."

Jack laughed too, "Come here you."

He scooped Donna up into his arms and snogged her.

The Doctor stood up, "OK, gross, that is yucky, you guys are kissing, either you leave this room, or I do."

Jack stopped kissing Donna long enough to say, "We will." Then he carried Donna out of the room.

The Doctor sighed, typical Jack, but he thought better of Donna, or did he? Bah, he wasn't sure anymore. Wilf walked into the room with his telescope.

"Hello Doctor," he said.

"Hullo Wilfred," the Doctor replied, jumping up to help the old man with his telescope.

"Thanks, where's Donna and Jack?"

The Doctor blushed, "Around."

Wilf laughed, "Eh, I know how it is, want to come up the hill with me?"

"Might as well, I have a feeling I want have any other choice of friendly company for a while."

"I think that's a compliment."

"Oh, the highest Wilf, the highest."

**Author's note: **This chapter has not really got that much building up the plot, but I wanted to get more into the Donna/Jack relationship. And don't worry. As soon as I get more of an idea of what I want the Doctor's dare to be I'll put it in. I'm playing around with an idea from FantasticlyBrilliant. Any more and I promise I'll take them all into consideration.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who. I wish I did, but if I did, this would already be a story, albiet a bad one, but one all the same. And Rose would NOT be on a parallel world, and Donna would have all her memories.


	5. Chapter 5

Wilf and the Doctor tromped up the hill, the Doctor carried the telescope and Wilf held a thermos.

"So Doctor, who is this Captain Jack fellow?" Wilf asked.

"Captain Jack Harkness, he's the bloke who's back at the house with Donna and Sylvia. Tall bloke, lots of people say he's quite handsome, Donna certainly thinks so and-"

"No, I know who he is, tell me _who_ he is."

"Oh, right. He's an ex time agent. He works in Cardiff. He stops aliens, sometimes he travels with me."

"Oh, I just think he's a bit young for Donna."

"Oh, no, if anything, she's too young for him."

"What do you mean..?"

"He's an immortal. He's from the 51st century."

"Umm, Okay..." Wilf shook his head. "Never mind, forget I asked. Can't have a decent conversation with you without getting completely confused, can I?"

"You sound like Donna," the Doctor said.

"Oh, no, she sounds like me, I came first."

"Ah, of course."

They'd reached the top of the hill by know and Wilf was setting up the telescope. The Doctor looked up.

"It's nice up here, just the right distance from the stars."

"You been to close, have you?"

"I've been in front of super novas and blackholes and Donna. This is safe here. Safe as houses. You can still see it, and enjoy it, but you don't get hurt, or annoyed."

"You thinking of staying here?"

"No, never, hate domestics." The Doctor paused. "You know Wilf, I think Donna should stay here with you for a while."

"Why?"

"I don't know, she's always happier when she's home and so sad when she leaves. I hate seeing her sad, it doesn't seem right, she's so strong."

Wilf nodded, "You know when she was ten years old she went on a school camp and came home within ten minutes of leaving, she couldn't bear the thought of her Mum and Dad at home without her, like she had to protect them from the world."

"Hmm, I was eight the first time I left home."

"Did you feel like you couldn't stay away."

"Well, it took about a hundred years for me to come back."

"Ah, I see."

There was a sudden streak of green light across the sky heading for the centre of Chiswick.

"Woah! What's that?" the Doctor exclaimed.

Wilf stood up, "Was that an alien?"

"Dunno!" the Doctor shouted. "But I'm going to find out."

He ran down the hill at his top speed, leaving Wilf to pack up on his own. If he hadn't been so hasty to find out what the light was, he might have been able to stop what happened next. The old man vanished.

**Authors note: **Ooh, where's Wilf? What was the light? Well, you'll only find out when I get some more of an idea of the Doctor's dare. Help me please. Or I wont post any more until Tuesday. Actually, there'll probably be a new post on before then, I'm loving this story and want to see how it ends. But I need reviews to make me do it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. Aww. I wish I did. But I don't. But I wish I did. I don't though, but I wish...


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor reached the Noble's house in record time. Well, of course it was record time, it was the first time he'd run there from the hill. He ran up the stairs and knocked on Donna's bedroom door. Donna answered it, dressed in jeans and a purple t-shirt that said 'I'm sweet, coz I like PUNCH' and had a picture of a fist on it.

"Where's Jack?" the Doctor asked.

Donna opened the door a little wider. Jack was on the floor next to a monopoly set.

"You were playing monopoly, but I thought you were…" the Doctor said, momentarily distracted.

Donna nodded, "Oh, we were, but we decided we'd play monopoly."

"Why?"

Jack spoke up, "Because I saw it on Donna's shelf and thought 'oo that looks like fun'

The Doctor shook his head as if clearing his thought, "OK, first of all, who's winning, second there's an alien threat in the middle of Chiswick and third Jack put some clothes on."

"I'm winning," Donna smiled.

Jack quickly got dressed and then they all ran out to the kitchen. Donna grabbed the keys off the counter.

"Oi!" shouted Sylvia from the bench where she was making dinner. "It's Christmas Eve, where are you going?"

"In a bit of a rush thanks Mum," Donna said, shooing the boys out the door. "Won't be long."

"Better not be," Sylvia mumbled, then shouted out the door after them. "Fill 'er up on the way home."

**Authors note: **Sorry it's so short. I have to do my chores _shudders unhappily. _More soon I hope. Still need help on the Doctor's dare. Reviews help me work faster. Not really but saying so means that you wouldn't revie- Damn I shouldn't have written that.

**Disclaimer: **Dispite what I may think, I don't own it. I just get a very sad wake up call every time my sister goes, "You don't own it Azalea! You didn't even make it up. You were like -30 something when it wsa created!" Mean old sister, I like dreaming.


	7. Chapter 7

Donna revved the engine and backed out of the drive.

"Seatbelt Donna!" yelled the Doctor.

Donna rolled her eyes, "Priorities!"

"If we crash your seatbelt _will_ be a priority!"

Donna put on her seatbelt and sharply turned a corner.

Not long after they arrived in the middle of Chiswick which was now smokiing with a pulsating green glow to it.

"Ooh!" Jack grinned. "It's so pretty. Just like someone else I know." Jack winked at Donna.

She giggled, but slapped in 'round the face all the same, reminding him, "Priorities."

Jack nodded and pressed a button on his vortex manipulator. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and startd bleeping it at the green smoke. Donna twiddled her thumbs, as she didn't have any fancy gadgets. Seeing this the Doctor pulled a twig out of his front pocket and passed it to her. The gave him an incredulous look. He shrugged. Donna threw the stick so it spun in the air. All of a sudden a net sprung out of it and fell down on top of the threesome.

"Donna," whinned the Doctor. "i didn't give you a Gravitatinally Effected Twig A-thingy Like In Fetch Exposure so you could activate it and get us trapped."

"Wouldn't that be a Gravintationally _A_ffected Twig A-thingy Like In Fetch Exposure?" asked Jack.

"No," the Doctor sniffed. "If it was then the initials wouldn't spell GET A LIFE"

Donna sneezed.

"Gross," the Doctor wiped off his forhead. "What was that for?"

"Sorry, I always sneeze when I'm around giraffes."

"You're _not _around giraffes though," Jack pointed out.

Donna pointed up, towering above them was a great, big, six-legged, green and purple, pulsating, outer space giraffe.

The Doctor frowned, "What!!!!"

**Authors note: **OK, sorry I haven't updated recently. I've been busy. My math teacher thinks it's hilarious to give us homework. So does my English teacher come to think of it, but we're doing Shakespeare so it's all okey dokey!

**Disclaimer: **Well, I think I own it, I wishI own it, I believe I own it, so I _must _own it! And evryone who reviews can own it with me... What do you mean I don't own it still?! But I believed and wished...oh.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack put a hand to his head, "Tell me I'm hallucinating."

"You're hallucinating," the Doctor and Donna said together.

"Thank God."

Donna sneezed again, "Err," she growled. "This is so annoying, can someone make it go away?"

The Doctor glared at her, "We could if you hadn't thrown the net over us."

"Sor-ry," Donna replied sarcastically. "I didn't get the memo that said don't play with the magical outer space stick!"

Jack laughed suddenly, "Doc! I just got an idea."

"Well done," Donna said. "Did it hurt?"

Jack ignored her, "This isn't an Earth giraffe, is it?"

(Donna, "Oh, what gave it away, the green and purple spots or the pulsating light?")

"No," the Doctor shook his head.

"It must be a Haxalgore Pulosaphish," Jack said excitedly.

(Donna, "Great, now we know his name, 'Hi Harry Gore Puloosa Fish."')

"Oh, right!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"So, we just need to do this," Jack picked up the stick that had trapped them in the net and threw it upwards at the giraffe, oops, sorry, the Haxalgore Pulosaphish. "Fetch!"

The stick could only go about a metre high, coz it was still attatched to the net, but the Haxalgore Pulosaphish reached down with the speed of lightning and grabbed it. Both the net and the Haxalgore Pulosaphish vanished, replaced by a small purple and green, pulsating orb. The Doctor walked over and picked it up.

"Ah," he smiled. "Perfect," he turned to Donna. "Haxalgore Pulosaphish are basically big dogs. They like to play fetch. The GET A LIFE was invented to catch run aways. Once we're done her we'll take this fella back home."

Donna nodded, "Are we done here, because there's a nice little shop over there," she pointed around the corner. "That's open 'till late and I still need to buy my Mum and Gramps Christmas presents."

The Doctor pulled a 'Do we have to?' face.

"Come on, you big kid, there's a chip shop just next to it."

"I'm in," the Doctor cried happily.

"You go ahead," Jack smiled. "I'll clean up this lot."

Donna and the Doctor scrambled off to the shop and Jack turned to face a atreet full of distraught stander-bys and alien goop.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: Hey guys. I thought I'd better wrap up this story soon, because it's nearly Christmas and I meant to be done with the last instalment to be posted on Christmas Eve. Well, here's the next chapter. It's mainly fluff, but we should find out what the Doctor's dare is in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. If I did then, well, let's say you'd be crying through the whole thing, porbably laughing, then crying for joy, then crying sadly, then crying coz it's lame, then crying coz it's finished.**

When they finally returned back to DOnna's house it was getting late.

Donna yawned, "I don't know about you boys but I'm going to bed, I want some sleep before Christmas."

Jack nodded, "Me too." (The Doctor had a feeling neither of them would get much sleep tonight)

They left the Doctor standing in the dark house. The Doctor went back to the TARDIS, to escape bordem and quickly skipped over the next few hours. He walked back to the Nobles house with about thirteen boxes in his arms. He had decided to play santa. He left the presents under the tree and then ran around the house knocking on doors screaming,

"It's Christmas, wake up it's Christmas Day!"

Donna and Jack appeared at Donna's door. They must have been awake for a while as they were already dressed.

"Quite running about like a headless chicken," Donna slapped the Doctor 'round the back of the head. "Before my Mum makes you headless."

The Doctor stopped running.

"We should wait for Mum and Gramps before we open presents," Donna said solemly.

"Yeah," the boys agreed.

Pause

They looked at eachother and then sprinted for the tree. Jack tripped and tok a headlong dive at the tree. He stop skidding at one of the boxes, he looked at the label.

"It's for me!"


	10. Chapter 10

Most of the presents were unopened before Sylvia and Wilf got downstairs. Jack nudged the Doctor and the Doctor pulled an unflattering face. He stood up and walked over to Sylvia.

"Morning Mrs. Noble," he muttered.

"Morning Doctor." Sylvia replied stiffly.

The Doctor looked helplessly over his shoulder, he was in no mood for giggling at his dare now. Jack grinned and gave him a double thumbs up. Donna warily looked at him, realising now what his dare was, and why Jack hadn't wanted her to know.

The Doctor looked back at Sylvia, "I couldn't find a present from my heart that was good enough for you," he recited. "So I got you something meaningful."

The Doctor took a deep breath and kissed Sylvia full on the mouth. Sylvia hit him repeatedly until a minute later he stopped. Jack was laughing so hard he was crying. Wilf was sitting in his chair with his hands over his mouth. Donna wasn't sure whether to laugh or punch the Doctor so she settled for stealing his stash of candy canes. Sylvia was bright red in the face.

"What was that for?" she exclaimed.

The Doctor pointed upwards, thankful that he had hung mistletoe all over the Noble's house last night so that he wouldn't have to make up some pathetic excuse.

Everyone looked up at the ceiling and spotted the mistletoe.

Jack laughed, "God, Doctor, you went a bit overboard there. Now we wont be able to move without having to kiss someone."

As the sun set on Christmas night and the large pile of mistletoe removed from the ceiling was turned into a campfire Donna, Jack and the Doctor waved good-bye and headed back to the TARDIS. The Doctor was telling Jack and Donna about the time he and Martha met the Cult of Skaro in Manhattan. It gave Donna an idea of another song to sing;

"You better watch,

Better not cry

Better not pout

I'm telling you why

The Cult of Skaro's coming to town

They're making a list

And checking it twice

Gonna find out who lives and who dies

Cult of Skaro's coming to town

They see you when you're sleeping

They know when you're awake

They know when you've been bad or good

So be good-EXTERMINATE!!!!"

They all laughed at the sudden outburst of 'Exterminate!' They walked into the TARDIS and sat down on the floor.

"So, Jack," the Doctor began. "You need a punishment."

"Why?"

"Because," the Doctor grinned. "You flirted with Donna."

Jack grimaced, "Oh, come on, you can't count that, she brought it on herself."

Donna smiled, "No, Jack, the Doctor has a point. "

The Doctor widened his smile, "Hmm, wanna make him eat something gross?"

"Nah, that's too tame. Jack what do you want to do?"

**A/N: Answer Donna's question for Jack. I need a punishment to give him. I'm not posting another chapter until I have at least one good punishment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I do however own a Doctor action figure. (Well, not yet, but I'm getting one for Christma**


	11. Chapter 11

**A:N? Okay guys, NO-ONE has reviewed the last chapter (shows how much you love me) but I'm going to post this next xhapter anyway, even though it's crap, but I hope you read it anyway, and please REVIEW. I couldn't think of a punishment so the punishment is lame. Anyway, I promised I'd have the last chapter up today, so...**

**Disclaimer: I donot own Doctor WHo**

* * *

Jack smiled at Donna, "I don't mind what my punishment is," he said. "As long as the Doctor chooses it."

"Yay!" the Doctor clapped his hands. "Donna, let's ban him from eating bananas for a whole twenty minutes!"

Donna ignored him, "I'll choose your punishment Jack."

Donna thought for a moment, then rushed out of the console room. When she returned she held a pilates video in her hand.

"Right Jack," she said. "You have to watch this four hour video from start to finish without stopping."

"No!" Jack looked terrified.

Four hours later Jack stumbled out of the TARDIS cinema and fell into the console room.

He glared at Donna, "As much as I love you Donna, you can be a bitch sometimes."

Donna and the Doctor laughed.

* * *

**There finished. It's only short because I had nothing to run on. I might rewrite it later if y'all want me to. But for now it's finished. Merry Christmas everyone.**


End file.
